The present invention relates to a process and a device for the bonding of salt-forming agents to solids during the combustion of fossil fuels, waste or the like, in which process basic substances, in particular CaCO.sub.3 or MgCO.sub.3, are added to the waste prior to combustion.
It is known that the formation of acid gases during the combustion of waste or fossil fuels can be counteracted by the addition of basic solids. Thus, it is known to admix basic solids in the form of calcium carbonate (CaCO.sub.3) or magnesium carbonate (MgCO.sub.3) to the dry waste and to form the mixture into briquettes. Combustion of the briquettes is then carried out at relatively high temperatures.
Furthermore, it is known to blow pulverulent basic solids into the combustion chamber (fluidized-bed furnace). In both cases, the purpose of adding the basic solids is to neutralize the acids formed during combustion. Some of the salt-forming agents which are chemically converted by the basic solids, in particular in the form of halogens, are present in the slag in a non-hazardous form after the combustion process.
Results achieved with known processes lead to only a relatively slight reduction in the discharge of acid gases, so that subsequent flue gas scrubbing is regularly required if acid gases are not to be blown into the atmosphere.